A roll-type gasket is particularly utilized in conjunction with oven doors for effecting a seal between an oven door and the oven per se. Such gaskets are normally formed of a braided cover of fiberglass yarn encasing therein a knitted stainless steel core sleeve. The mounting of such gaskets on oven doors in particular is somewhat complex and is such that it is difficult to replace the gasket when rt becomes worn or ruptured.
The Tilus U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,668 discloses a typical oven door gasket mounting wherein the door panel must be formed in two parts and the gasket clamped against the outer part by the inner part.
On the other hand, as shown in the Vonasch U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,266, the door may be provided with a special anchoring strip having a plurality of tabs struck therefrom. The tabs, however, do not cooperate with the oven door in a manner to aid in the anchoring of the gasket in the forming of a seal between the oven door and the oven when the door is closed.